Postinflammatory complications in uveitis patients include destruction of photoreceptors, gliosis, choroidal scar, and formations of cyclitic and pupillary membranes, snowbanking and epiretinal membrane. Postinflammatory membrane composition may play an important role in the cause of these complications associated with uveitis. In this study, eyes enucleated from patients with end stages of chronic anterior uveitis (formation of cyclitic and pupillary membranes) and posterior uveitis (formation of cyclitic and epiretinal membranes) were evaluated immunohistochemically. Glial cells and proliferating Muller cells were the major cellular components in these membranes. Basement membrane-like components and new collagens were the major extracellular membrane components. In vitro studies of the Muller cell may help to elucidate the mechanism of action in its involvement of uveoretinitis.